criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SIG Sauer P226
Hi, I'm trying to figure out how to add some information to this page, but I am not sure on the format or category I need to put it under. As the page says, Gideon used a P226, I believe his gun did not have a rail. There is actually a different designation for guns with rails. They are called P226 Rail or P226R. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIG_Sauer_P226#P226_Rail explains the distinction with the rail. (The exact quote is "The P226 Rail (or P226R) is the same as a P226, but it has a rail on the underside of the frame, just forward of the trigger guard.") This is notable because Morgan carries a P226R which allows him to have the TLR-1 attachment (a Streamlight tactical rail light). I believe the grips on Morgan's gun are also different since Gideon was using an older model. A picture of Morgan's gun with the attachment from season 6 "Out of the Light" http://annienomiss.webs.com/outofthelightMorgansgun.png and a picture of a TLR-1 http://annienomiss.webs.com/TLR1streamlight.jpg and a picture of the P226R http://annienomiss.webs.com/Sig-saurP226R.jpg . The Internet Movie Firearms Database section on Criminal Minds has another view of Morgan's gun from "Into the Woods" http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:DerekMorgan.jpg So, does anyone know how to add this info properly? I would do it but I don't want to screw things up and then have admins need to fix it up afterward. Suceress 00:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The article you linked to explains that the rail is now standard on all P226 handguns. I believe it's primary purpose is to mount the flashlight, which Morgan uses, and Gideon did not. Gideon may have used an older model, from when the rail was not standard. Maybe adding it on the list of features (noting that the rail is now standard) would be the best way to add it. It would be, however, a cosmetic feature that wouldn't have any effect on the operation of the gun. Try copying/pasting the article into a test page and experimenting with what looks best, that way you can ask others how it looks if you wish. ~ :- Ok. I think maybe the best course would be to update the history part and talk about how the older version (which was used by Gideon) had no rail but then a rail was added and that those models were originally called P226R but now the rails are standard? And I can mention that the grips changed. I might crop the picture Anna Fleiner posted of the guns to show just Morgan's gun and comment on the custom grips-- since the grips on it are not the stock grips that come with the current P226s. Here is a great review that has the history of P226 including talk about how the grip design had to be changed multiple times due to changes in something to do with the trigger bar spring mechanism http://www.cybershooters.org/dgca/sig-sauer_p226.htm -- obviously I wouldn't go into that amount of detail, but I should note that the current stock grips are known to be slippery and that Morgan probably got better grips to replace them. With your permission, I would like to replace the picture of Gideon with one that has a better shot of his weapon and I would like to include pictures of the older P226R without an attachment (to show the rail) and one with the TLR-1 attachment that Morgan uses as well as a screenshot of Morgan with his P226 with TLR-1. I'll have to do it when my ISP is cooperating better though. I just tried to open an edit page and after 10 minutes it still said it was loading.Suceress 02:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::It's very rare to find people who obsess over these things. MVPL is one, which is why I made her an admin. Before she came along, I was all by myself here. - ::- LOL. Yeah, I can be pretty OCD about things. I don't know why, but I am fascinated by the details on things and I love to go and research stuff. I will literally lay awake unable to sleep sometimes if I don't get it out of my system; so its a good thing I have a laptop so I can just pick it up while in bed and start searching. I wish I could found out in what year the rail became standard. I know 1998 was when they changed the trigger spring to a better mode. I also researched enough to find out exactly what grips Morgan has on his gun. They are Hogue model 26000 molded rubber grips with finger grooves-- and they sell for about $25. I'm trying to pick the best pictures to use as examples. I had a picture of a P226 with the TLR-1 on it but then I realized it was a P226 elite, which is not the model Morgan uses-- and I'm so ocd that I started looking for pics of the right model with the TLR-1. Some people have suggested that Morgan's gun is an E2, but I don't know how to tell the difference between just a regular P226 and a P226 E2-- at least not just from looking at the photos. I was able to determine that his gun is an SA/DA. I'm still trying to see if I can find pictures of Rossi's gun. I'm also still trying to see if I can find any more pictuers of Seaver's gun to see if she had a Glock 26 or a Glock 19-- although I'm leaning toward a 26. I know this is probably not the right place to ask, but is there a place to discuss the rank structure within the FBI and what ranks the team members are likely and how much they get paid? I talked to some FBI agents on the federalsoup forums to get the scoop on how the grade and step increases work and found it interesting.Suceress 15:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that's dedication. I like it. - :::-I did some more searching and asking on various forums and found that Morgan's gun is pretty much brand new from 2011. Commando552 at the IMFDB was very helpful and showed me side by side comaprisons of the guns to show the difference. For a limited time, the P226s had the "Enhanced Ergonomics" (E2) version. It has a Short Reset Trigger (SRT) - which means that the trigger resets within a shorter distance after it is pulled (I'm guessing this allows it to reset faster). The E2 version came with one-piece grips that had no screws. Other than the grips, the only external sign of the change was that the shape of the trigger itself has a different appearance. It is thinner, longer, and more hooked. An example of the E2 that commando showed me: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:Sig_Sauer_P226_E2_08.jpg as compared to the older model http://www.imfdb.org/w/images/thumb/1/16/SigP226.jpg/400px-SigP226.jpg . If you compare that to the photo of Morgan's gun (which I think mvpl is going to upload if she has not done so already), you can see the trigger on his matches the E2; however, Morgan's is not an E2- as evidenced by the grips. Commando told me that in 2011 the regular P226 model has been updated to have that SRT and the E2 trigger shape. Since Morgan didn't use that gun until the beginning of season 6, it is evident he has a brand new gun. The E2s were discontinuned already. I'm still trying to find out when the rail became standard on the gun. I wish I personally knew someone with the newer P226 and TLR-1 for a good photo. I'm tempted to photoshop the right trigger on to an older model and see how it looks. EDIT: I just realized Morgan used the gun in 2010 so it can't be the new one and the new one has no screws in the grips. I'm still trying to figure out exactly which variation this one is.Suceress 03:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::It could be that Morgan is using a custom-made gun. It happens. - Ok. Now I feel like an idiot... I've spent all this time pouring over pictures, looking at screen captures and pictures of Morgan's gun vs other guns. I counted the ridges/grooves on the slide and I finally realized that the prop gun isn't real. It's an Airsoft F226... LOL. They just took the orangey red cap off the front. http://www.airsplat.com/Items/GP-WE-SIG-F226.htm Well, I guess it can't go in the continuity thing that its a toy gun. LOL. Suceress 05:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't feel bad, George Foyet's guns are Airsoft props. I found that out the same way. - ::Ah, I didn't realize that. I feel a little better. It makes sense for them to get the airsoft versions because they are much cheaper than the real ones. The Sig Sauer's can be anywhere from $500 to over $1,000 depending on type and the airsoft ones are only around $100. I suppose it can go in the notes that it is really a prop gun rather than a real one.Suceress 09:41, April 14, 2012 (UTC)